


Moonlight

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “I always forget how bright the moon shines,” murmurs Zuko, sprinkles of wonder ornating his words.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 37





	Moonlight

“I always forget how bright the moon shines,” murmurs Zuko, sprinkles of wonder ornating his words.

Grinning at the comment, Sokka shuffles behind him to hook his chin on the bender’s shoulder, “I’ll take you home soon and you’ll see how pretty she shines at the South Pole.”

A chuckle welcomes the offer and fond amusement gleams in the golden orbs when he turns his head to meet his partner’s eyes. “I remember, sun, you caught a cold last time because you went moon watching too much.”

Dismissing the reminder by sticking his tongue out, Sokka circles the bender’s waist to hug him and smiles, “You can’t ever do too much moon watching, Zuko,” he hums and the drops of nostalgia in his tone prompt his partner’s hands to cover his, giving the tanned skin a light press before turning in Sokka’s arms to face him. “It definitely is easier to do than with the sun,” he muses, hoping the hint of humor will return the cheering glint in the blue eyes darted up to the sky.

“Fair enough,” chuckles Sokka before pausing, attention trailing over the bender’s face with a soft smile. “You look handsome in the moonlight, Zuko.” Amused by the blush the compliment blooms on his partner’s cheeks, he grins and pecks him on the lips.

Softly smiling, Zuko gently brushes his thumb on the cool skin of his partner’s cheek as he basks in the sight of Sokka lightly bathed by the silver glow tenderly etched on his expression. “So do you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
